The bond between master and slave
by DarkHero98
Summary: Yautjas. predators who roam the galaxy to hunt down dangerous species and humans and collect their skulls as trophies. But what if I told you they exist and can also capture humans as slaves as well? Me and my friend are held captive by them and are now slaves for them for life. We accepted our fate and decided to turn our backs on earth. Do we really like serving them? (M/M Mprg)
1. Becoming a slave

(A/N: another self-insert story with my old friend, Yorkmanic88. I usually don't like making friends do things with me all the times but he doesn't mind. Anyway, I'm sure Yorkmanic88 told you this but this story is going to be a yaoi. It won't be full on lemon that's for certain. If you don't like this kind of stuff then you best steer clear. If you like it, enjoy.)

Chapter 1

(Leo's pov)

My name is Leonardo De Luca but you call me Leo. I'm a 28 year old Caucasian who had the most crazy life changing event. By who or what you may asked?

Yautjas...we all know them as predators. We thought they were fictional characters we see them in movies or read them in stories. Turns out...they exist. They watch us and observe our every movement waiting for the perfect moment to get you. How do I know this? They have me and my friend, Dante, in a ship waiting to bought off as slaves without our clothes on. At first we were scared but soon we accepted our fate. These weren't bad bloods thankfully but I was really on edge of who we were dealing with.

One of the Yaujta was observing Dante's appearance(no idea why) points at Dante and one of the warriors picked him off the ground and escorted him to Dante's master's room. That Yautja leaves and another Yautja shows up after five minutes. He gets closer to me and he gets a closer look at me and he starts observing my body. Again...I had no idea why he was doing this but I was getting uncomfortable. I hear a grunt of approval and was escorted to his room.

When I got his room, he comes in with tribal clothing that are similar to the Yaujta's on his hand. He tosses it to me and I catch it.

"Change." He orders me.

I put it on and as I finish changinging, he puts his hand on my jaw not so hard but enough to hold my head still to look at him and boy was he serious.

"I am Halkrath. You will adress me as Master or Master Halkrath. You will listen to my orders and you will not disobey. Disobedience will lead to punishment that will teach you a lesson to know your place. I will treat you well as long as you do what I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." I said with a submissive tone.

"Good. You belong to me. No one else. As your friend belong to my brother, Guan. Remember that." He said with seriousness.

"I will, master."

He let's go of me thus beginning the days of me being a slave.

Two days later and my master treats me right as he said he would. He fed me and gave me water to drink and made sure no one tried to take me away from him which apparently eyes were always on me and Dante so I know that spells bad news.

During my lunch time after I finished eating, I went to talk to Dante and he looks sad. He's leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. This wasn't the same Dante I know. No...this is him feeling like he lost all hope.

"Dante, are you alright?" I asked him with worry.

"Yeah...I'm going to miss being back on earth..." He mumbles.

"Me too, man. Things aren't the same now that we're here. Guess we'll get used to our new life. How are things with your master?"

"...he's okay. He treats me right. Never abused me just for fun. Same with you?"

"Yeah. Hey...we can get through this. Just be careful around this place. Not many of the Yaujta will follow the rules."

Dante cracks a smile and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks. I will. I wish you the same thing." I said with a little bit of joy.

He noticed that his master is gesturing him to go to him and gets off the wall.

"I have to go. Good luck, Leo." He said as he walked to his master.

"Leo. Let's go." Halkrath ordered me.

"Yes, master." I said as I walked toward him.

We entered back in my master's room and I sat down on the bed.

"I will be having a meeting soon and I don't want nobody enter this room. I want you to stay in this room and to not come out til I come back."

"I understand, master. Do you wish me to help you relax before you go or after you finish the meeting?"

He had this little smirk on his face...a mischievous smirk...as if I really want to please him or I'm just acting desperate so that he doesn't kill me. Honestly...I just want to get in his good side.

"A tempting offer...after." He purred.

Hm...guess he is interested. Strange how he accepted it. Oh well...

"As you wish, master." I nod.

A few minutes later, Halkrath leaves the room and I laid down on the bed. Bored but hey...I didn't want to mess with Halkrath's possessions including his trophies cause I know he might get mad me.

Probably hours later, Halkrath shows up and as I promised I helped him relieve his stress. How? Massage. Hey, call me crazy but he enjoyed it. He purrs in delight as I slowly massage his back and shoulders.

"Mmm...marvelous. where did you learn to do this?" He asked me.

"Learned it from my mother. Used to be a massage therapist and does this alot to relieve stress. If you ever want to relief your stress, master, don't hesitate to ask."

"Interesting...I'll keep thay in mind. A little to the left..."

I massage his back to the left and he sighs of sweet delight.

"That's it..." He purrs.

He tells me to stop after 20 minutes and told me to rest. I did just that and I feel his body sleeping right next to me. I guess I'm getting on his good side.


	2. Becoming property

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

The next day probably early in the morning...I was on the bed with my head on my master's chest as my master was stroking my hair. I didn't resist when he was doing this nor did I questioned it. He occasionally does this just to know he likes me or something like that.

"Beautiful..." He mumbles.

"Thank you, master." I sighed.

He chuckles as he wraps his right arm around my waist.

"You don't sound happy. What's wrong?" He said with concern.

"Just homesick. That's all, master." I said with a sincere tone.

I missed being on Earth...my friends and family...everything I did at Earth like doing events with people...everything...Guan sighs and pulls me so that my back was touching his chest.

"You'll get over it. For now you belong to me and you should not be getting homesick all the time." He said as he caressed my chest.

"I...I understand, Master." I sighed a bit.

We were silent for a few minutes until Guan said something that peaked my interest.

"Tomorrow I will train you to defend yourself."

"Are you sure, master? I don't want to be a bother to you..." I said with a nervous tone.

He stops stroking my hair and growls a bit. He didn't like it when I said that.

"It will be more of a bother if someone tried to take you away from me and try to claim you and we don't want that to happen." He said with seriousness.

How can I forget? The Yaujtas have a bad habit on taking slaves or mates from others so they can claim them for their own. Think of them saying "Fuck you. I got that person and I fucked that person before you.". Pretty much like that from what I heard. Which pretty much common to Yautjas are so desperate for a slave or to be pleased with or a bad blood who takes the slave and mistreat them to the most horrible situations I know of.

"I understand, master. If it's to stay with you, then so be it."

"Good. Remember...no slacking off. The training is not something to fool around. We take it very serious." He said as he continued stroking my hair.

"I understand, master." I cracked a smile.

(Leo's pov)

I was eating breakfast(which I forgot to mention, since the Yautjas are omnivores we eat fruits, veggies or meat.) and having a conversation with Dante when I noticed he was smiling a bit.

"Something happened that made you smile?" I asked him.

"I'm going to be trained by my master to learn self-defense." He tells me.

"Really? Consider yourself lucky."

"Yup. Quite rare to have a human being an apprentice for a Yaujta." He said as he stretched a bit.

"No kidding." I said with a bit of shock.

I continued eating as well and as I finished eating, Halkrath wants me back to his room. As we got in his room, he puts me on his bed and I was paranoid what he was going to do to me.

"Master?" I asked with a little fear.

"Relax..." He said with a gentle tone.

"But what are you doing?" I said with the same fear.

"Claiming you for good. Now...relax." He purred.

"O-Okay..." I said trying to relax.

I relax and he bites my shoulder with his mandibles. I hissed in pain cause it felt like needles were injecting my shoulder. He stops biting my shoulder and as his mandibles got off my shoulder, I see bite marks on my shoulder.

"That's it?" I asked rather confused.

"No... however... We won't get to that part yet." He chuckled.

"You mean...mating me?" I asked him.

He pins me on the bed as I felt his scaly chest on mine and I can see a bit of lust in his face.

"You're catching on quite quickly. Sei-i...you may be no child bearer but I could always use the...company." He purred.

A gay Yaujta...I have three words to say about this. What. The. Fuck. I have never in my life have heard this in years. Since when do they have interest in men!?

(A/N: then again, I read Human males pairing with Yautja males in Fanfics so I can't complain about that.)

"But I won't do that today. However...my urge may get the best out of me and will have me mate with you." He purred.

"Don't say that, master. I hear too much stories about accidental deaths of the females in heat. It scares m-"

He puts his finger on my lips to silence me and I look at him confused.

"I am not like them. Keep in mind that I won't hurt you unless you disobey my orders. That will be the only time I would hurt you." He said as he caressed my cheek.

Here's the most common thing I know about treating a servant. If you treat a servant right, they will be happy to serve you. Mistreat the servant and the servant will retaliate and can lead to violence.

"I see..." I mumbled.

"Do not worry. I'm not like the other ones that don't treat their slaves right. My brother won't do that to your friend either." He said as he stroked my hair.

"I know. You've been kind to me so far and I like serving someone who treats me right, master." I smiled a bit.

He chuckles a bit.

"I know...but the others won't be so kind just because you are a ooman."

"So I heard." I sighed.

He gets off me and pats my head.

"I have business to attend to. You know what to do." He said.

"Don't let no one in your room and not to leave this room." I nod.

"Good." He smiled.

He leaves and I sat up on the bed and looked at the trophy display. Mate with me...That escalated quickly. Thankfully he knows how to control himself. I guess...


	3. A master's care

(A/N: I'd like thank all your support on this story. The more support will inspire me and Yorkmanic88 to do more chapters for you readers to read. Now...on with the story.)

Chapter 3

(Leo's pov)

The next day. I was following my master when I heard sword clashing. I checked it out and I see Dante and Guan fighting with Broadswords.

"There you go! Keep that up!" Guan encouraged Dante.

They clashed and clashed until Guan knocked Dante down with a counter attack and pins him down to the ground.

"You must not let your rage consume your mind. You'll give the enemy an advantage on you." Guan advised Dante.

"I understand, Master. It won't happen again." Dante said with exhaustion.

Guan picks Dante off the ground and gives him the sword.

"Again. This time don't let your rage get best out of you." Guan said

"Of course, master."

They fought again.

"Leo, what are you doing?" I heard Halkarath from the distance.

"Sorry, master." I said as I walked towards Halkarath.

"What were you doing?" Halkrath asked with worry.

"I was watching my friend train with your brother, master."

"I see...Don't wander off too far next time. come. my family wishes to see you."

"Will your brother come with us too, master?" I asked him.

"He'll be with us shortly."

We walked through the hallway and I see a female Yaujta and two male Yautjas by the hall.

"Halkrath. I'm so glad to see you." The female said with a smile.

"As do I, mother. Father. Grandfather. Glad to see you as well." Halkrath chuckled.

They nod.

"Who is he?" Halkrath's father asked as he looked at me.

"You may introduce yourself." Halkarath ordered me.

"My name is Leo. I am Halkrath's servant and property." I said with a bow.

"Halkrath's slave? ...Sei-i...I can see why he grows an interest to you. You're slave material indeed." Halkrath's father said with curiousity.

"Yes, father. He has never said no to an order."

I nod confirm Halkrath's words. Guan and Dante showed up and greeted Halkrath's family.

"And this is..." Halkrath's mother looked at Dante.

Guan looks at Dante and nods.

"I am Dante. Servant and property of Guan." Dante bowed.

"I envy you two. Having perfect slaves suited for your liking." Halkrath's grandfather chuckled.

I couldn't help but scratch my head about the old Yaujta's remark. Though...There's one thing that terrifies me about Halkrath's grandfather. He's old and he's taller than the rest of the family.

We talked just to get to know each other until Halkrath's grandfather was getting tired and was getting a bit cranky like a grandpa who gets annoyed or angry for no reason. This resulted a very annoyed mother and father who gave him a"Really?" look.

"Well we must be going. Til we meet again, Dante and Leo." Halkrath's mother said as she and her family went to their rooms.

I sighed in relief as Guan and Halkrath chuckled a bit.

"That was unexpected. I thought you two were going to panic when you were talking to my grandfather." Guan chuckled.

"For someone his age, I never thought they would be taller than the normal Yaujta's height." I scratched my head a bit.

"He's a retired hunter. Most of the retired Yautjas are just like him." Halkrath said.

"I see..." Dante said rather nervously.

4 hours later.

I was eating lunch with Dante when all of a sudden I hear a huge commotion going on in the hallway along with an angry roar. The kind of roar that shit just got down.

"The fuck is going on?" Dante asked with concern.

We look through the hallway and see Guan fighting a Yautja and damn did Guan knocked some sense in him. He gives the Yaujta the final punch to the face and the Yaujta was knocked out cold. That goes to show that Guan has a temper to criminals.

Remember when I said there were Yautjas that always stared at me and Dante and would try to take us? Well...half of them were bad bloods that await their execution and sometimes will think of something cowardly to get away. Guan did that cause that son of a bitch tried to escape. if not... kidnap me and Dante then escape. Guan carried the unconscious Yaujta somewhere probably to execute him and I look at Dante with complete shock of what we just saw. So we waited for our masters so that we didn't get involved with any possible bad blood Yaujitas that may attempt to escape. Guan and Halkrath show up and they look mad. Keep in mind...they care about us and would not let no asshole harm us. We walked back to our masters and went to our rooms.

I sat on the bed and Halkrath sat next to me. I was silent for second so I can gather enough courage to talk to him.

"Master...are you alright?" I asked him with concern.

"I'm fine...did he try to hurt you?" He said with complete worry.

"No. Guan took him down before the bad blood had the chance to do it, master."

His expression softens and sighs with relief.

"That's good. The bad blood got early execution cause of his foolish stunt." He said.

"That's good to know, master." I smiled a bit.

He then pulls me close to him as he puts my legs around his waist. I place my head on his chest and smiled.

"I'm happy to have a master who cares about me." I smiled more.

He purred as he stroked my hair. Then...it happened. The most unexpected thing to happen to me. He pulls me into a kiss and I didn't mind at all and closed my eyes in delight. Sadly... it only lasted for a minute.

"We'll continue this another time." He said as he puts me on the bed.

"I understand, master." I smiled.

Something tells me there's more to this relationship than it is.

(Dante's pov)

I rested my head on my master's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you, master...if it weren't for you saving me from that bad blood... I don't know what would happen to me." I smiled.

He pats my head and I see a smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Dante. That goes to show what would happen if you didn't stay with me." He said he stroked my hair and caressing my face.

"Indeed, master..." I chuckled.


	4. A new slave

Chapter 4

(Leo's pov)

2 hours later. Halkrath wanted me to watch the executions of the bad blood so that I can see what happens to Yautjas that break the rules. I agreed to it and went to some sort of huge room that all these severed heads of the Yautjas on display where they do the executions. As Halkrath and Guan was preparing the execution for probably 10 minutes, me and Dante got front seats to watch Halkrath and Guan begin the executions of the bad bloods. You can hear the Yautjas egging on Guan and Halkrath to kill the bad bloods. Hell...me and Dante were cheering them on. And faster than the Queen of hearts shouting "Off with their heads.", Guan and Halkrath were chopping the bad blood Yaujtas' heads off. The crowd went wild seeing the bad bloods getting executed. Then there was this last bad blood. He tried putting a fight but was put in his place by Guan. He stares at Dante with a smirk but that smirk vanished in a blink of an eye when Dante's cold glare staring right back at the bad blood that says "Just die. Nobody wants you here.". That harsh cold glare of Dante's beats the bad blood's smirk by a mile. Then *CHOP!* the bad blood's head was severed by Guan.

We all cheered that Justice has done it's job real good on those bad bloods and I mean we cheered loud like fans from a sports stadium.

"May Centanu take them and suffer the wraith of Centanu for all eternity!" Guan shouted to the crowd.

We cheered even more as Guan and Halkrath was putting the heads on display. According to Halkrath, they do this to bring fear to anyone who would break the code of honor as if letting people know...that can be you if you disobeyed their rules. Very scary if you ask me.

After the execution, Halkrath walked towards me and I smiled.

"That was quite a show, master."

"Sei-i...I really hope I don't deal with anymore of the bad bloods. Had enough stress with my grandfather's cranky attitude as it already is." He sighed.

"Maybe I can help you relieve your stress, master." I chirped.

You can see the smile he had on his face that he wants a massage so damn bad. But before Halkrath could say a word, Guan and Dante walked behind Halkrath and seemed to have something important to say.

"Brother. Sister is here and with a female ooman slave." Guan said.

Halkrath had this look of curiosity on his face and was quite interest what the female human looked like.

"I see...Leo. I want you to meet someone from my family I haven't introduced to you before." Halkrath said.

"Okay, master." I nod.

"Oh and before you go, Leo. Halkrath and Guan's sister is not like the others. She has a kind heart and treats her slave well. Speaking of the slave, she's a bit a timid of new people when me and Guan met her so try to make her comfortable." Dante said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, Dante." I nod.

"Do you know where she is, Guan?" Halkrath asked.

"Last time I saw her she's by the training hall." Guan said.

"To the training hall it is." I said.

Me and Halkrath went by the training hall and I see a female Yaujta with a female slave sitting on a bench.

"Thwei..." Halkrath said softly.

The female Yaujta, Thwei, heard him and as she sees him, she smiled.

"Halkrath. Glad to see you." She said as she got off the bench with the female slave.

"How have you been?" She asked Halkrath.

"Stressful. Just executed some bad bloods today." Halkrath sighed.

"Really? Wow..." Thwei said with surprise in her tone.

"Sei-i..." Halkrath nods.

"I see you have a slave as well. What's his name?" She asked as she looked at me.

"My name is Leo. I'm Halkrath's slave and property." I said with a bow.

"Property, eh? I can see why from that mark. He's growing a liking to you." She smiled.

I blushed and looked away for a bit as Thwei laughed hearty.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I've grown attached to my slave as she is attached to me."

"Um...mistress. may I introduce myself to them?" The woman asked.

"Go ahead." Thwei nodded.

"My name is Melody." She said a bit a nervous.

"There's no to be shy, Melody." Thwei said softly.

"I'm trying not to, mistress."

"Well, I best be off, Halkrath. I want to show Melody around our home. Nice meeting you, Leo." Thwei said as she and Melody went somewhere.

"She's just like you, master." I chuckled.

"Indeed. Come. I need your help on relieving my stress."

"Of course, master."

We went to Halkrath's room and as we got on the bed, I began to massage his back as he purred in delight.

"I could get used to you doing this whenever I need to relax." He purred.

"I can tell." I chuckled.

After 10 minutes, he grabs my hand, pulls me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think it's time for that moment..." He purred.

Oh boy...he's going to do it...


	5. A master's love

(A/N: short full lemon chapter. Don't read it if you don't like it.)

Chapter 5

(Leo's pov)

Halkrath kissed me and I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I should be thankful that his room is soundproof so that no one could hear what's going on. He doesn't like nosy people getting into his business.

He pins me on the bed and starts kissing my neck as I gasped in pleasure. His strong hand caressed my chest as the other hand reaches for my loincloth and slowly removes it revealing my erected manhood. He slowly removes his loincloth revealing his big nice erected manhood. As he stopped kissing me, he spreads my legs and gives me this seductive grin.

"Take me...Take me and make me yours, master..." I panted.

Without a second to waste, he slowly puts his manhood in me from between my legs and I moaned a bit. He starts thrust slowly and I start to moan. As he picked the pace, my moan got louder and louder. He kept thrusting and thrusting until I moaned one last time as he roared loud as we cummed all over his bed.

I panted as he kissed me on the head and suddenly...chuckled.

"We're not done yet..." He said as he removed manhood out of me.

He lays down on the bed next to me and spreads his legs.

"Now it's your turn. Please me..." He purred.

I quickly did the same thing Halkrath did to me and started thrusting in him. I was doing this for more than 30 minutes as we reached our final climax together. I pulled my manhood out of him laid my head on Halkrath's chest.

"I love you, master..." I smiled.

"As do I, Leo." He chuckled and kissed my head.

We slept together for the night...while nude still as Halkrath puts me in a loving embrace.

(Dante's pov)

Guan wanted to be pleased after the executions of the bad bloods and wanted me to please him. We kissed a bit as removed our loincloths. He lays down on the bed with his face on the bed as if he were inviting me to please him more and I was in a doggy style position on my master and I was quite worried of doing this.

"Are you sure about this, master? I don't want to hurt you." I said with worry.

"It's fine. I can take it." He purred.

"Okay, master. If you want me to stop let me know and I'll stop." I told him.

I started thrusting his ass slowly and we began moaning. He kept telling me to keep doing it. So I did and occasionally kissed his back resulting a shiver of delight from Guan. So I kept thrusting and thrusting until Guan roared in delight as we reached our climax.

"More..." Guan said with more lust in his tone.

So I gave it to him...I kept thrusting his ass as we moaned in pleasure. same as before but longer...he roars one last time as we cummed one last time. As I got my manhood out of his ass, Guan faces me and pulls me closer to his face and kissed me.

"We should do this again sometime, master." I smiled.

"Sei-i...I have never had an experience from a male before...but now...I find it marvelous." He purred.

"I love you, master..." I smiled.

"I love you too, Dante." He said as he kissed my mouth.

I put my face on his shoulder as we slept in a nude. Loves works in strangest ways...

(A/N: I noticed there hasn't been any Yautjas M/M or F/F stories lately. Anyway, I hope this gives people some ideas to do something like this I would be eager to read them. Hope you like the little lemon chapter. More chapters are on their way.)


	6. A female's wrath

(A/N: Today a certain character from Yorkmanic88's story makes a cameo. With his permission of course.)

Chapter 6

(Leo's pov)

The next day, I had my loincloth back on and headed for breakfast when I saw Melody with Dante.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them.

"Hey, Leo." They greeted me.

We went to get our meal when we see another human wearing a trench coat and eyepatch on with a female Yaujta. Was he another slave? I doubt that. He starts talking to the Chief when all of a sudden after they finished their conversation and after I finished eating, another female Yaujta pushed the female Yautja the man is with.

"Uh oh...she's being challenged." Dante mumbled.

"What?" Melody asked confused.

"When a Yaujta pushes you, they are challenging you. This could get ugly." Dante mumbled.

What confused me is why a female Yautja would challenge someone over a human being?

"Hey. There's no need for-" The man said trying to intervene.

"I accept your challenge, fool. No one takes Yin'tekai away from me and tells the tale." The female growled.

"Did she just said Yin'tekai?" I heard Guan ask.

"Yes, master." Dante nodded.

Guan looked surprised to see Yin'tekai.

"Yin'tekai is Paya's honorable warrior. He goes by the name, Lars Alexander. However, several clan members call him "The ghost warrior of the afterlife." "The spirit warrior." And my favorite "The bane of the bad bloods."."

"Wait. He was dead?" I asked him.

"Sei-i...he was killed from a kiande mendha after he killed it with a knife when he saved a ooman girl. Paya gave him a second chance to help his mate to eliminate the kiande mendha and their queen." Guan explained.

"Wow...what concerns me is that female Lars is with." Melody said curiously.

"That's Luar-ke. Yin'tekai's mate. A blooded warrior who doesn't take nonsense from no one."

"Oh boy...guess that female has a death wish against a blooded then. I still don't understand why they would fight over a guy." Dante scratched his head a bit.

"Strange indeed. He doesn't like fighting females cause he shows respect to the females of the tribes unless that female is the enemy. So it seems the females are challenging Luar-ke for Yin'tekai."

"I can tell he doesn't like it at all." Melody giggled.

"Sei-i...and it's been angering him for sometime. He loves Luar-ke with all his heart and knows that no woman can change his bond from Luar-ke." Guan chuckled.

Luar-ke and the female Yautja walk to some sort of room that looks like some sort arena-like area. Lars just groans and followed Luar-ke. Yeah...I know that feeling. It sucks.

30 minutes later. Halkrath heard the news and wanted me to see the fight with him. We got there and I see Luar-ke with no weapons but her fists. That's right. Her fists. I thought "Is she insane?!". Then again...she's an elite warrior and the challenger is a straight up rookie. So to Luar-ke the fight is a joke. The female is holding a spear and lunges at Luar-ke.

Luar-ke growled as she just dodges any incoming attacks. This went on for 2 minutes and I can tell Luar-ke is messing with the female. When enough is enough, Luar-ke disarms the female, breaks the spear in half and was beating the crap out of the female. Then there was this one thing that made the audience groan...As the female charges at Luar-ke, Luar-ke knocks the female out with a good kick to the face which result an immediate knock out. And this was no ordinary kick. This was like a kick to the face by a professional kick boxer. This made the audience including me, Melody and Dante groan of how painful that was.

Luar-ke showed mercy by leaving the female out cold on the ground and met up with Lars. The crowd cheers went wild of Luar-ke's victory as the female was taken to the medic with shame. At least Luar-ke isn't a bad blood cause most honorable warriors will show mercy to their opponent from what I've seen.

"Damn...that must've hurt." Dante winced.

Yeah...Yautjas are really strong and getting hit by a Yaujta by the head will no doubt result to a knock out. Okay...picture this. Pretend a Yautja is really good at hand to hand like a professional boxer good and you're his opponent. You fight him and at somewhere at the mid point of the fight, he gives you a nasty haymaker to your head. Guess how that ended up?

2 hours later, Melody was talking to Twei when this one female Yautja who looks at Melody with a grin. I didn't like where this going nor did Melody. Thankfully Twei noticed this and was sizing up madibles opened wide in anger on the female Yautja as if telling her "What the fuck do you, bitch?". I couldn't see the fight cause I was following Halkrath at the time but I did see Twei giving the female Yautja a knock out punch to her face.

Melody thanks Twei and went to her room with Twei. The fuck was going on today!? Girl fight day!? Fuck... the Yautja females are worse than the females from earth.

I was in my room with Halkrath as he wraps his arms around my waist as I leaned my head on his shoulder. This was starting to becoming a habit but a good habit at least. At least he's not like "I'm going to rape you everyday.". No. He's not like that at all. He cares for me and he was never forceful when he does this.

"I have to go do some hunting with Guan tomorrow."

"How long are you going to be gone? I don't like being lonely when you leave." I sighed.

"Not sure. I am to hunt a kiande mendha on your planet. I will do this to prove myself to be a blooded. If I were to die, I will always be watching you."

"Master. Don't say that. I have faith on you and Guan. I know you can survive..."

Halkrath looked shocked to hear that and I just smiled at him.

"Come back alive as the strongest warrior of this clan. Promise me that." I said softly.

His left hand slowly reaches to my face and slowly caressed my face with a smile forming on his face.

"I will." He smiled.

I hope so...


	7. Masters return

Chapter 7

(Leo's pov)

The next day, I was told by Halkrath to be with Twei so that she can keep an eye on me and Dante. After we ate, the first thing we did was train. me and Dante had training swords but what Melody had me so fucking jealous. Melody gets a sword that's the length of a nodachi.

(A/N: Yorkmanic88: for those who don't know much of Japanese weapons, a nodachi is a katana but it's blade ludicrously long and it's extremely sharp than a normal katana.)

"Melody? Why did she gave you that?" Dante asked her.

"Don't know. Guess I'm her favorite." She winked.

Surprisingly enough...she swings it gracefully and attacks the dummy with no problem. Recovering from that craziness, me and Dante practiced using our swords.

"No, Leo. Work on your stance. If you were in battle, the enemy could take you down easily." Twei adviced me.

"She's right. Master Guan told me the same thing and got better on my fighting." Dante said as he perfectly chopped the dummy's head off.

I fixed my stance a bit and started attack the dummy.

"Good! Good! Keep that up!"

We trained for 6 hours. 6 hours of training how to use a weapon and how to be fit in the heat of battle. I was the only one exhausted as Dante and Melody kept on practicing.

"That will be all for the day. Time for a break. Oh. Dante. Leo. Before you go..."

Twei gave me and Dante Broadswords and a few daggers.

"My brothers wanted me to be sure you were prepared in case something happened to you. They would be in a fit if they find out something bad happened to you two. They care about you two and they know you care about them. Do not let that bond be severed."

"Thank you, Twei." Me and Dante nodded.

Two days have passed and my master still hasn't returned. As I went to meet up with Dante, a random male Yaujta has his arm around Dante's waist and has his hand on Dante's chin. In my mind I was like "who the fuck does this guy think he is?" Which pretty the same thought was in Dante's mind as well. I noticed that the Yautja was whispering in Dante's ear and Dante was pissed. Dante, who is pissed out of damn mind, decides it's best to knock the Yaujta out with a nasty elbow to the gut, grab him the head and slam to the wall so hard the Yaujta's head was bleeding. That's how hard Dante slammed the Yaujta.

"Coward..." Dante growled.

"What did he tell you?" I asked Dante.

"Said that he would take us as his personal slaves for life. I belong to no one but my master. If he were to find out something that happened to us, then they better pray to Paya for mercy cause my master does not tolerate with their behaviors."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

We went to our rooms and I went to relax on the bed. 4 days and about 4 hours later after waiting Halkrath's return...

"Leo..."

I quickly jolted off my bed to see Halkrath looking at me and noticed that he has a burn mark on his forehead. He's finally a blooded warrior...

"Master! You're alive. How's Guan?"

"He's unharmed. Did you got into any trouble when I was away?" He smiled.

"No. But Dante had an incident with a Yaujta who tried to take him away but thankfully...thanks to Twei's training, he knocked the coward out." I chuckled.

"Seems I made the right choice on trusting Twei in training you." Halkrath chuckled as well.

He walks towards me and stroked my hair making me smile.

"I'm so glad you're here, master. You have no idea how I missed you so much." I smiled.

"As do I..." He said as he kissed my head.

He puts me in a firm embrace as we got on the bed.

A day later...God do I hate this...the Yaujtas are in heat. Yeah...it's scary. This is worse than how animals get in heat. According to Dante and Melody, they locked themselves in their rooms with their masters so that they don't confront the Yautjas in heat. However...we had to please our masters to avoid the rage of a heated Yautja. Trust me...you don't want to make a heated Yautja angry when they want to have sex. They get violent. I was lost in pleasure as Halkrath just kept pleasing me as I just close my eyes and just let him just fuck me. Yeah...when you're lost in pleasure, you just feel like you just want it to happen.

This went on for hours maybe a day until Halkrath was exhausted and slept next to me. You got to admire the stamina the Yaujta have cause it's unbelievable. I felt his scaly hand pull to his abs as he purred in delight while caressing my face for a few minutes.

Hours later, Halkrath told me to stay in my room cause he had business with the Chief. So I stayed in my room...sleeping...trying to regain my energy as Halkrath left the room.

(Dante's pov)

"You knocked out a male?" Guan asked me.

"Yes, Master. He tried to take me away from you." I said as I sat on my bed.

Guan growled. He wasn't liking the fact that someone tried to take me.

"Where is he?" Guan asked me with seriousness.

"He might be in the infirmary getting healed. Please, master. There's no need to kill him. Just hurt him so that he get the message not to do that again."

"And if he were to do that again?"

"...I'm not sure. That's up to you. it's that I'm not sure killing him is necessary. I mean he didn't hurt, he just...touched me. Though beating him up was worth it. No stranger puts their hands on me...unless it's you, Master."

His expression softens as he pulls me into a hug. I lean my head on his chest as I just smiled.

"I'll have a word with him."

"Just don't kill him, okay?" I pleaded.

"I will try. Stay here. I'll be back."

"Of course, master." I nod.

He lets me go and goes out of my room as I lay down on my bed. I hope he doesn't kill him.


End file.
